


鼬佐 02372020賀文 暫定

by Graybi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brothers, M/M, NOT ORIGIN
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 現代架空生賀佔位。未完待補人幾歲開始不喜歡生日呢？有人說是十八歲後，有人是二十歲後，有人是三十歲後。普遍認為年紀愈長，愈不愛過生日。對佐助而言，是自己十二歲，鼬十七歲那年開始。
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, 鼬佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	鼬佐 02372020賀文 暫定

人幾歲開始不喜歡生日呢？

有人說是十八歲後，有人是二十歲後，有人是三十歲後。普遍認為年紀愈長，愈不愛過生日。

對佐助而言，是自己十歲，鼬十五歲那年開始。

那一年，連跳兩級的鼬開始準備大學的入學試。雖說以鼬的天資並不需要補習班，但每次闖進兄長房間時，對方寫得密密麻麻的習題本總是無聲地說著自己礙事，加上母親委婉的解釋，其實也是個聰明孩子的佐助便沒再主動進鼬的房間了。最後，鼬如大家所願考進了東大。佐助很早就知道兄長考上大學後就會離開家裡，他也不記得是自己想到還是被父母或鼬告知，他只記得得知後那股失落感一直到所有事塵埃落定，看到鼬背上背包和自己及父母道別時才四散徒留滿腔的空虛。

關上出租屋的門時，佐助手上裝有"今天"晚餐的塑料袋沙沙作響，放在床邊的鬧鐘也因進入了新一天要發出了三聲短響。在黑暗中仍清晰可見的電子數字顯示著"24072020"。


End file.
